1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and particularly, to a method for processing a query effectively in a radio data broadcast environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, researches for mechanisms of effectively transmitting information to mobile clients in a radio data broadcast environment are proceeded actively. The mechanism is used when a satellite or a base station transmits information to mobile clients.
The transmission based on a broadcast method can be applied to various applications including transmitting information to a plurality of clients. As examples of broadcast-based applications, there are stock exchange, news, weather information, e-mail, e-banking service, traffic information system, etc.
In case that a certain data item is required among those applications, the client can obtain required data in a standby mode when a server transmits the data. Therefore, broadcasting the data has an advantage of effectively using bandwidth since requests of a plurality of clients wanting the same data can be satisfied at the same time.
The mechanisms used in the radio broadcast environment are different in details, however, these are based on a common principle of accessing to the data sequentially “one-at-a time”. That is, in the broadcast-based transmission, the mobile client adopts an access mode, that is, waits for another data after obtaining data from the server.
Therefore, for a conventional broadcast-based transmission, a response time for a query of the client is significantly increased if the number of data items which will be accessed or if the data are often updated in the server.
For example, when the base station server wirelessly broadcasts a plurality of data, the client should receive the data in transmission order for reproducing the data. However, even if the base station server transmits the data in a certain order, the data receiving order can be changed according to a channel status, and therefore, data transmitted later may be delivered first to the client. In the above case, the client does not receive the delivered data and waits for the desired data according to the transmission order. Thereby, the query response time is increased.